Arrival of a HalfBlood
by Ollie912
Summary: The summer after The Last Olympian a new child of the big 3 comes to camp Half-Blood, there's something strange about this Half-Blood, get ready to dive in to this story with a new quest with all your favorite characters plus tons more.
1. Mysterious Half Blood

Chapter 1- Mysterious Half-Blood

Clarrise and Percy were in the middle of a shouting match, at the top of Half-Blood hill there was a howl right by Thalia's tree. We all looked up from our activities to see a petite girl about thirteen years old, with blond curly hair, electric blue pain-filled eyes, wearing a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt, petite blue jeans.

The mysterious Half-Blood was fighting a Fury and a Hellhound, the hellhound pounced tackling the half-blood to the ground. After several seconds the hellhound went flying through the air, the half-blood sprung up in an instant, stabbed the fury causing it to crumble in to dust. The half-blood crumpled her hand into a fist which made the hellhound explode into a million pieces, making the half-blood fly through the air by Clarisse and Percy's feet right by the big house.


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness

Chapter 2- Darkness

One moment I am fighting this hell hound ( freaky right) and my teacher who transformed into this ugly wrinkled fat bat. I am at two teens feet both about thirteen years old, one was a really tough looking brunette girl, the other was a guy with long black hair, sea- blue- green eyes.

I was sucked into darkness, I thought I would never be able to open my eyes again. I feel like I can breathe again as I am jolted back to reality. I jolt up in an unfamiliar bed with the same teens by bed arguing like a married couple. When they noticed my consciousness the buff teenage girl who I learned her name was Clarisse, started firing questions at me like what my name was which I answered easily, My name is Alex Sawyer, finally Clarisse got bored and went off to destroy some dummies.

The guy, Percy Jackson I think his name was, son of Poseidon, was still here but this time he brought along a friend who I discovered was Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. The Athena nerd looked like she was studying my every move, I guess she was trying to figure out whose godling I was since for now I am undecided. Clarisse said that I was probably an Ares kid because it took me like 10 seconds to "kill" two monsters, the Aphrodite kids came over and said I was one of them because I am so pretty.

That night at dinner when I was eating, I heard practically everyone in the room gasp, I looked to see what was the commotion about, when I looked up something was glowing over my head, I had been claimed.

AN: Sorry this took so long, first the power went out, I got sick :( , hopefully you liked this chapter, I am writing chapter 3 now, so it should be up soon.

:D


	3. When Nightmare's Get Interesting

Chapter 3- When Nightmares Get Interesting

I was running, running from a monster... running through the woods, being chased by monsters. Next thing I know I am sitting on what looks to be a blue carpeted library floor. I can see a teenage girl about 17 years old, short blond hair, pain-filled green eyes, white long sleeved shirt with black t-shirt over it, blue jeans with a stab wound in her leg.

I shot up in bed to notice I had the same stab wound as the girl in my dream had, I flew out of bed, I had to go to the big house to talk to Chiron about my dreams.. On my way over to the big house I knocked in to Annabeth sprawling us to the ground. I groaned, helped Annabeth up, only for her to give me this strange look and then tell me I look like I have seen a ghost.

After I had told Chiron and Annabeth all about my dreams, Percy stormed in with a determined look on his face, gave a quick apology when he noticed us talking to Chiron. I continued on how something weird is going on, something that is not right, my visions were getting pretty random, the monster attack seemed pretty normal but the teen reminded me of someone I used to know. Annabeth butted in by saying that maybe my Olympian parent was trying to remind me of the past I could have forgotten. A few seconds later you could hear the clash of lightning and thunder which means an unhappy Zeus.

Percy grabbed his chance to talk again, looked at Chiron and asked what was making Zeus so angry. It was like we were in one of those cartoons when a light bulb appears above your head when your thinking and you have this amazing thought or you remembered something, that is what happened to Chiron, he remembered to tell us that Zeus's lightning bolt is missing again, he points at me, you Miss. Sawyer will lead this mission, you can bring two people along, now go up to the attic to retrieve your prophecy.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I feel this story Isn't going anywhere, so I feel I need to lay off this story for now, I might not come back so don't get your hopes up, but If I do I'm probably going to rewrite it because I don't like how it looks now that I have looked back on it, so I'll try to fix this story but If I can't there will be no story.

Sorry

~ Ollie 912~


End file.
